Pokemon Adventures: Road to become a Pokemon Master
by NothingYouWont
Summary: Hiro Kawaguchi, a fourteen year old boy sets off on a journey around the Pokemon world to be the Best Trainer that ever lived. But to do that, he has to go through Many obstacles such as Gym battles, Criminal Organizations, and More. Can he make Friends? Will he make Enemies? Find out and read the story! Or Not


**I'm not a perfect writer, but at least that's why I try. This story takes place in the Rajimi Region, something I made up to try to be Creative. The starters for this Region are all of the starters [You choose only ONE], but in this region, you get the National Pokedex instead of the Region Pokedex you get in the beginning. I might accept a few OCs, Just send me a message Submitting the OC you want and what team it has, just make sure the team you submit doesn't have any evolved Pokemon or any Legendaries. Enough of me talking.**

 **P.S, Everything you read starting with the non-bolded parts, I made along as I wrote.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Narrator's P.O.V:**

It all starts at night time, the time when everybody is sleeping peacefully preparing for the next day. One particular boy however, wasn't. This boy, who's name is Hiro Kawaguchi, just couldn't sleep. He couldn't wait until tomorrow because tomorrow, he would be getting his first Pokemon. "Oh boy, I can't wait to get my first Pokemon. I wonder which one i'll end up choosing" Said Hiro as his sleep was slowly catching up to him. His eyelids getting heavier while he is thinking more and more about tomorrow's outcome.

 **The next day...**

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" Barked an alarm clock. Hiro slowly gets up to stop the loud alarm clock. When he does, he looks at the time. [11:17 AM]. He notices that he has set the alarm clock wrong and has overslept. "Oh no, I hope I'm not too late to get my first Pokemon" Hiro says as he hurriedly runs to his closet for a change of clothes.

After a change of clothes, Hiro goes downstairs and heads for the front door while telling his mother "Morning mom, gotta go get my first Pokemon." During his rush, his Mother tries to tell him he forgot to eat his breakfast, but was too late as the impatient boy dashed out of the house before the Mother could even say a word.

A few seconds after dashing outside of the house, Hiro finds himself outside the Professor's lab. As he steps closer to the lab, A boy with a black shirt and sweat pants walks out and bumps into Hiro. "Hey, watch where you're go- Oh, hey Hiro." Said the boy. "Hey Wade" Said Hiro to the boy now identified as Wade Woodrow. "What are you doing here at this time? The professor already gave out all of her Starters." "What? You mean I was too late?" Says Hiro in a disappointed tone. "I guess so." "No, this can't be true, I'm going in to see if this is true" Said Hiro as he walks into the Pokemon Research Lab.

"Professor Brooke?" "Yes? And who might you be?" Says the person now identified as Kateisha "Kate" Brooke. "I'm Hiro Kawaguchi, I'm here to get my first Pokemon to go on my journey with" Says Hiro exitedly. "How should I tell him the bad news" Thinks Professor Brooke. "Well, I'm sorry to say this but, I don't have any Pokemon to give you. Everybody took them a few hours back." "Oh, Ok then. Thanks anyway Professor" Said Hiro as he sadly left the Research Lab. Instead of walking home, he wandered into the first route where wild Pokemon reside.

As he wanders into the first route, a wild Pokemon, which happens to be a Murkrow and his friends, grin at Hiro for wandering unknowingly without pokemon. From another distance, a Pichu on a tree stares at the Murkrow, and then at Hiro. 'What is he doing? He's going to get hurt.' thinks the Pichu to himself as he makes his way down the tree to help him. Meanwhile, Hiro is still wandering around until he sees a wild Murkrow. "Oh no, I wandered where I wasn't supposed to and I don't have a Pokemon." Hiro thinks to himself as he turns the direction he came from and runs as fast as he can. The wild Murkrow however, had other plans. It had caught up to Hiro and repeatedly used Peck and Wing Attack on him, causing him to lose consciousness fast. The last thing Hiro could see was a little yellow pokemon and sparks until he blacked out...

"Ugh, Wher- Where am I?" Asked Hiro, half Conscious. "You're at home now." said Hiro's Mother. "You took a beating, but you were lucky because a Pokemon protected you and dragged you here." Said Professor Brooke. Now fully conscious, Hiro says "Wait, a Pokemon dragged me to safety? Where is this Pokemon so I can thank it." "It's right here" Said Hiro's Mother as she Brings a tiny Yellow mouse Pokemon to him. "Pichu!" It says with a smile on it's face. "Thank you Pichu, for defending me, and dragging me to safety. If it wasn't for you, I could have gotten even worse injuries." Says Hiro with gratitude in his tone. "Chu Pichu" Said Pichu. Hiro then thought of something. "Mom, can pichu stay with us?" Hiro asked his mom. "What? But why?" Said Hiro's Mother. Professor Brooke says "Well, Mrs. Kawaguchi, Hiro is in no condition to go on a journey. And besides, with Pichu around, he will know how to take care of a pokemon when he starts his journey." "Well, All right, he can stay. But only if he wants to." Said Hiro's Mom. "Well Pichu, What do you say, do you want to stay with me?" Hiro asked Pichu. Pichu smiles and responds with a "Chu Pi Pichu." "All Right. I promise from this day forward, that I will take good care of you" Said Hiro

Four years later, the boy who's name is Hiro Kawaguchi, wakes up in the same bed he did those 4 years ago, when he went to get his first pokemon, but instead got a beating and a new best friend. Anyway, as he wakes up, his best buddy, Pichu, jumps on his shoulders. "Morning Pichu" Said Hiro to his Pichu. "Pichu Pi" Pichu said back. "Well Pichu, Today is the day we get to go on a Journey together. Are you ready?" Hiro asks his yellow rodent companion. "Pi Pichu" Pichu says as with a look of determination on his face. "All right. Now, Let's go" Says Hiro. "Hiro, Before you leave, Professor Brooke told me to give you this, from her." Hiro's Mother says as She hands Hiro the National Dex. "All right Hiro, Good luck on your Journey." She says as Hiro proceeds to walk to the first Route. This time, with protection.

 **And That's it so far. Remember, I'm not the Perfect Writer, but that's why I try. Feel free to give me some Constructive Criticism in the Reviews**


End file.
